kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The Shiratori Household
is the 209 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis After successfully making a scandal, Keima has made it possible for Urara Shiratori and himself to enter the Shiratori household and meet Urara's grandfather. While riding in a nice black car driven by Yanagi, Keima looked out the window silently while Urara sat next to him in excitement of seeing her grandfather. Many houses passed by the car window, which made Keima wonder how big the family's estate was, since this was much larger than Yui's family estate. The car finally reached the main house and inside, Keima and Urara sat in a large Japanese style room to wait for the president, in other words Urara's grandfather. Urara was perky and talked with Keima casually, but he told her to stay quiet, since they were supposed to be in a bad relation because of the scandal. Urara was amazed by how adult-like Keima was acting, but he was not staying in this childish body because he wanted to. He wanted to get out and return to normal as soon as possible. Time passed as Urara, Yanagi and Keima waited patiently. Back at school, Elsie and the Dokurou were searching for Keima, for they did not know he was taken away. It had already become the late evening, and the president still hadn't come. Urara was asleep from waiting, and Keima had already grown impatient. Yanagi kept telling him that the president would soon come, but she was then notified that Keima's mother had arrived. This was especially bad for Keima, since his mother would only make it hard for him to move around. Urara woke up, and looked around, exclaiming in haste that "this" was terrible. She told Keima that she had to go somewhere, and rushed out of the room. He wondered where she was going, so he followed where she was going to. As Keima walked through the halls, he saw pictures of all kinds of buildings, and was amazed by how grand the house was. Outside, Urara climbed some steps that led away from the main house. Keima followed behind as she filled a bucket with water at the top of the stairs. He finally asked her again where she was going, and she answered that she was going to where her father and mother were. The two of them walked up a hill, and at the top, there were two tombstones, tabled "Shousei Shiratori" and "Kayako Shiratori". Keima was surprised at the sight of these graves. Urara came to this location everyday to pay her respect to her parents. Urara splashed water on both graves, and then placed a handful of flowers in front of each of them. Thereafter, she silently prayed. Keima wondered how they had died, to which Urara answered that they had died from sickness. He asked if she had any other family members. She told him that she was an only child. Keima noticed that they didn't run into any people throughout the house, which made him also wonder if there were anyone around. Urara exclaimed that before she was born, there were many people, but now, there weren't. Keima could see the main house from the hill, seeing how it looked gloomy and lonely. She asked if Urara ever felt lonely, but with a smile, she replied that she never gets lonely because her grandfather was with her. The reason why she wanted to become an adult quickly was so that she could help out with her grandfather's company. With him as the president and her as the manager, she wanted to build a lot of buildings. After a few moments of silence, Urara started to cry as her grandfather was late. As she splashed the bucket of water around, some of it splashing Keima, all he could think of was how lonely Urara was, especially because he didn't see any game controls around. A footstep was heard, and then someone called out Urara's name. Urara exclaimed to her grandfather's arrival, which made Keima look back. The person, who was supposedly Urara's grandfather, was a man wearing a suit and a jacket, along with a cane he was leaning on. But what was most striking was how old he looked, which seemed to be around his late 20s. Urara rushed up to him and hugged him, while Keima stood in question if this was really her grandfather. The first thing he said was a compliment to how young her grandfather looked. The grandfather stepped closer to Keima, asking if he is "Katsuragi-kun". When Keima answered with a yes, the grandfather hit his head with his cane. Keima cried in pain as the grandfather pulled Urara away from him. The grandfather claimed that he wouldn't press charges to the young boy, since he could still have a bright future without it. Keima was astonished by what the grandfather was telling him. The grandfather continued, saying that Keima had seduced his granddaughter. Keima retaliated, arguing that he was the one seduced, but the grandfather only took note that elementary school was truly dangerous. To top the argument, Keima stated that the cause of this event was the grandfather's porn magazine. He placed all the fault on the grandfather, since he didn't hide it away well enough. Not wanting to continue this fight with the "terrifyingly vulgar child", the grandfather told Urara to head back to the house first. Before the grandfather went back also, Keima stated that his business was with the grandfather, not with Urara or the event involving the porn magazine. He wanted to discuss about the construction by the shore. The grandfather paused, as Keima continued to list down what he wanted to talk about. Keima knew that the grandfather was actually building something else other than the park. This caught the grandfather's interest, as he looked back at Keima. Finally, Keima wondered if this construction was for the sake of making "a fortress to fight off devils". Meanwhile, at the construction site, two members of Vintage stood at the foot of the construction... Trivia *The observatory from Seikesshou Albatross is seen in a picture in the Shiratori house. References Category:Summary